ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Universe (The Video Game)
Marvel Universe is a upcoming a free-to-play massively multiplayer online action role-playing video game based on the Marvel Comics Universe that will be developed by Gazillion Entertainment & Secret Identity Studios. The Game will be scripted by Corey May & Dooma Wendschuh with input by writer Brian Michael Bendis. Plot The Entire Marvel Universe is in Peril when The Red Skull unleashes a Cosmic Force that is brought upon by Galactus, Devourer of Worlds. With his Newfounded discovery, He Assembles the Largest Army of Supervillians from various parts of the Universe to help take over. With a Distress Call in use, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury Counters the Skull's Plan by also Assembling the Largest Army of Superheroes from various parts of the Universe. Characters Playable Heroes *Abigail Brand *Air-Walker *Angela *Beta Ray Bill *Black Bolt *Black Panther *Black Cat *Black Widow *Blade *Cable *Captain America *Captain Britian *Colossus *Cyclops *Daredevil *Deadpool *Doctor Strange *Drax the Destroyer *Elektra *Emma Frost *Falcon *Firestar *Gambit *Gamora *Ghost Rider *Hawkeye *Hercules *Hulk *Human Torch *Iceman *Invisible Woman *Iron Fist *Iron Man *Jean Grey *Longshot *Luke Cage *Ms. Marvel *Mockingbird *Moon Knight *Mr. Fantastic *Namor *Nightcrawler *Nova *Psylocke *Punisher *Rocket Raccoon *Quasar *Quicksilver *Scarlet Witch *Sentry *She-Hulk *Silver Sable *Songbird *Spider-Man *Spider-Woman *Star-Lord *Storm *Sunfire *Thing *Thor *Thunderstrike *Thundra *War Machine *White Tiger *Wolverine Supporting Characters *Adam Warlock *Alicia Masters *Amphibian *Ancient One *Archangel *Arachne *Aurora *Balder *Banshee *Beast *Betty Ross *Black Knight *Captain Marvel *Clay Quartermain *Clea *Cloak *Colleen Wing *Crystal *Death *Deathlok *Devil Dinosaur *Doc Samson *Dagger *Darkhawk *Dazzler *Dino Manelli *Domino *Dum Dum Dugan *Fandral *Fire-Lord *Forge *Frankenstine's Monster *Frankie Raye *Eric Koenig *Gabriel Jones *Gamora *Groot *Guardian *G.W. Bridge *Henry Pym *Havok *Heimdall *Hellcat *Henry Peter Gyrich *H.E.R.B.I.E. *Hermod *Hogun *Howard the Duck *Impossible Man *Izzy Cohen *J. Jonah Jameson *Jack of Hearts *Jane Foster *J.A.R.V.I.S *Jasper Sitwell *Jessica Jones *Jimmy Woo *Jocasta *Jubiliee *Junior Juniper *Karnak *Ka-Zar *Lady Dorma *Lyja *Machine Man *Madison Jeffries *Man-Thing *Maria Hill *Mariana Smallwood *Medusa *Misty Knight *Moira MacTaggert *Moondragon *Morph *Multiple Man *N'kantu The Living Mummy *Namorita *Nick Fury *Nighthawk *Nightstar *Odin *Pepper Potts *Peter Corbeau *Pinky Pinkerton *Photon *Phylia-Vell *Polaris *Power Princess *Professor Xavier *Puck *Rebel Ralston *Rick Jones *Rogue *Sage *Sasquatch *Scott Lang *Sen. Robert Kelly *Shadowcat *Shanna the She-Devil *Shang-Chi *Sharon Carter *Sif *Silver Surfer *Skrullian Skymaster *Sleepwalker *Snowbird *Squrriel Girl *Stan Lee *Swordsman *Thunderbird *Tigra *Triton *Tyr *Union Jack *U.S. Agent *Valkyrie *Vindicator *Vision *Volstagg *Uatu the Watcher *Wasp *Werewolf by Night *Whizzer *Wonder Man *Wong *Wyatt Wingfoot *X-23 Villians *Abomination *Absorbing Man *Abyss *Aldrich Killian *Annihilus *Apocalypse *Arcade *Arnim Zola *Attuma *Avalanche *Bastion *Beetle *Blastaar *Blob *Baron Mordo *Baron Strucker *Baron Zemo *Batroc the Leaper *Blackheart *Blackout *Blizzard *Bolivar Trask *Boomerang *Bulldozer *Bullseye *Byrrah *Cameron Hodge *Carnage *Champion of the Universe *Chemistro *Collector *Constrictor *Count Nefaria *Crossbones *Crimson Dynamo *Destroyer *Diablo *Diamondback *Dreadknight *Doctor Doom *Doctor Octopus *Donald Pierce *Dormammu *Dracula *Electro *Egghead *Ego the Living Planet *Enchantress *Exceutioner *Fin Fang Foom *Garrok *Galactus *Ghost *Grandmaster *Green Goblin *Graviton *Grey Gargoyle *Grim Reaper *Hammerhead *Harry Leland *Hela *Hippolyta *Hobgoblin *Holocaust *Hood *Hydro-Man *Hyperion *Iron-Clad *Jack O'Lantern *Juggernaut *Karnillia *Kingpin *Klaw *Korvac *Kraven the Hunter *Kurse *Lady Deathstrike *Living Laser *Laufey *Leader *Living Monolith *Lizard *Loki *Lucia Von Bardas *Madman *Mad Thinker *Madame Hydra *Magneto *Maj. Glenn Talbot *Malekith *Man-Ape *Mandarin *Mastermind *Master Mold *Maximus *Mephisto *Mesmero *Mikihail Rasputian *M.O.D.O.K. *Mojo *Molecule Man *Moonstone *Mr. Sinister *Mole Man *Mysterio *Mystique *Nightmare *Nebula *Obadiah Stane *Omega Red *Onslaught *Paibok *Piledriver *Plantman *Puppet-Master *Pyro *Radioactive Man *Red Ghost *Red Hulk *Red Skull *Rhino *Ronan the Accuser *Ringmaster *Sabretooth *Sandman *Sauron *Scientist Supreme *Scorpion *Scream *Sebastian Shaw *Selene *Sentinel *Shadow King *Shocker *Silverman *Silver Samurai *Space Phantoms *Spiral *Super-Skrull *Supreme Intelligence *Surtur *Taskmaster *Technovore *Terrax *Tiger Shark *Titanium Man *Titannus *Titiana *Trapster *Thunderball *Thanos *Toad *Tombstone *Ulik *Ultron *Vapor *Vector *Venom *Veranke *Vulture *Warlord Krang *Wendigo *Whiplash *Whirlwind *William Stryker *Winter Soldier *Wizard *Wrecker *X-Ray *Ymir *Zealot *Zzzax Locations *Asgard *Asteroid M *Attilan *Avengers Mansion *Baxter Bulding *Big House *Cube *Daily Bugle *Danger Room *Genosha *Helicarrier *Latveria *Madripoor *Negative Zone *New York *Prison 42 *Ryker's Island *Sanctum Sanctorum *Savage Land *Stark Tower *Subterranea *Vault *Wakanda *X-Mansion Story Acts Prologue ??? Act I - * Act II - * Act III - * Act IV - * Act V - * Act VI - * Act VII - * Act VIII - * Act IX - * Act X - The Final Stand * Epilogue ??? Voice Cast *Charlie Adler - M.O.D.O.K., Carnage, Super-Skrull, Howard the Duck, Technovore, Puppet-Master, Mojo, Space Phantoms *Michelle Arthur - Moira MacTaggert *Diedrich Bader - Nova, Iron Fist, Clay Quartemain, Shocker, Captain Marvel, Trapster, Blizzard, Machine Man, Bulldozer, Crossbones, Master Mold, Nighthawk *Dee Bradley Baker - Nightcrawler, Lizard, Multiple Man, Ringmaster *Troy Baker - Moon Knight, Whirlwind, Ulik, Fandral, Fire-Lord, Ka-Zar, Longshot *Gregg Berger - Attuma, Thing, Mole Man, Mysterio, Avalanche, Scorpion, Mikhail Rasputain *Ahmed Best - Cloak *J.B. Blanc - Gambit, Wrecker, Heimdall, Captain Britian, Batroc the Leaper, Obadiah Stane, Black Knight, Diablo, Frankenstein's Monster, Titanium Man, Sebastian Shaw *Steven Blum - Beta Ray Bill, Zzzax, Ghost, Beetle, Quasar, Terrax, Baron Zemo, Air-Walker, Tyr, Sauron, Devil Dinosaur, Karnak, Warlord Krang, N'kantu The Living Mummy *Brian Bloom - Captain America, Daredevil *Dave Boat - Hood, Thunderstrike *Kimbery Brooks - Diamondback *Clancy Brown - Red Skull, Odin, Sasquatch *Maria Canals-Barrea - She-Hulk, White Tiger, Clea *Kieren Van Der Beek - Rogue *Jim Cummings - Kingpin, Kraven the Hunter, Boomerang *Tim Curry - J.A.R.V.I.S., Grandmaster *E.G. Daily - Mockingbird, Veranke *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Wasp, Psylocke, Jean Grey, Abigail Brand, Moondragon, Invisible Woman, Jocasta, Sif, Pepper Potts, Sharon Carter, Phylia-Vell, Nebula, Aurora, Medusa, Lyja, Sharon Carter, Mystique, Abigail Brand, Hela, Arachne, Spiral *John DiMaggio - Galactus, Wolverine, Hulk, Abomination, Red Hulk, Juggernaut, Blob, Ronan the Accuser, Hogun, Whiplash, Laufey, Champion of the Universe, War Machine, Namor, Ego the Living Planet, Zzzax, Wendigo, Adam Warlock, Mephisto, Blackout, Constrictor, Man-Ape, Molecule Man, Rocket Raccoon, Dreadknight, Wendigo, Man-Thing, Amphibian, Apocalypse, Iron-Clad, Egghead, Harry Leland *Michael Dorn - Gorgon, Supreme Intelligence *Robin Atkin Downes - Loki, Arnim Zola, Cyclops, Annhilius, Union Jack, Aldrich Killian, Northstar, Crimson Dynamo *Susan Eisenberg - Titania, Sage *Richard Epcar - Madison Jeffries, Count Nefaria *Keith Ferguson - Mr. Sinister, Cameron Hodge, X-Ray *Miguel Ferrer - Silvermane *Quinton Flynn - Human Torch, Malekith, Arcade, Banshee, Jack of Hearts, Abyss *Matthew Frewer - The Leader *Will Friedle - Rick Jones *Brad Garrett - Hydro-Man *Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson *Kim Mai Guest - Shadowcat, Collen Wing, Crystal *Mark Hamill - Hobgoblin, Klaw, Omega Red, Nightmare, Groot, Maximus, Fin Fang Foom *Tricia Helfer - Black Cat, Vindicator *Lance Henriksen - Grim Reaper *Jess Harnell - Impossible Man, Morph, Puck *J.G. Hertzler - Taskmaster, Holocaust, William Stryker *James Horan - Doctor Strange, Byrrah *Michael Horse - Thunderbird *Michael Ironside - Nick Fury *John Kassir - Jack O'Lantern, Plantman *Tom Kane - Jasper Sitwell, Kurse, Maj. Glenn Talbot, Triton, Grey Gargoyle *Josh Keaton - Spider-Man, Havok, Sentinel, Hermod *Andrew Kishino - Jimmy Woo, Shang-Chi, Sunfire, Wong *Mauirce LaMarche - Doctor Doom, Forge, Mad Thinker, Ultron, Dracula, Baron Mordo *Stan Lee - Himself *Dawnn Lewis - Storm, Gamora, Lucia Von Bardas *Carl Lumbly - Black Panther, Skrullian Skymaster *Peter MacNicol - Doctor Octopus *Vanessa Marshall - Black Widow, Madame Hydra, Titania, Hippolyta, Elektra, Domino, Jessica Jones, Alicia Masters, Silver Sable, Angela, Power Princess *James Marsters - Korvac *Chi McBride - G.W. Bridge *Neal McDonough - Quicksilver, Wonder Man, Dum Dum Dugan, Whizzer *Danica McKellar - Jubilee *Candi Milo - Scream, Vapor *Masasa Moyo - Photon, Misty Knight, Shanna the She-Devil *George Newbern - Hyperion *Leonard Nimoy - Uatu the Watcher *Minae Noji - Lady Deathstrike *Daran Norris - Venom, J. Jonah Jameson, U.S. Agent, Punisher, Zzzax, Vector *Nolan North - Ghost Rider, Living Laser, Piledriver, Toad, Pyro, Balder, H.E.R.B.I.E., Bolivar Trask, Scott Lang, Darkhawk, Sentry *Khary Payton - Bishop, Blade, Paibok, Deathlok, Shadow King, Tombstone *Ron Perlman - Cable *Lance Reddick - Falcon *Stephen Root - Scientist Supreme *Michael Rosenbaum - Deadpool *Anthony Ruivivar - Star-Lord *Dwight Schultz - Onslaught, Vulture, Sleepwalker, Collector, Red Ghost, Garrok, Mesmero *Armin Shimmerman - Green Goblin, Zealot, Donald Pierce *Kurtwood Smith - Sen. Robert Kelly *David Sobolov - Drax the Destroyer, Blackheart *April Stewart - Ms. Marvel, Death, Moonstone, Namorita, Selene *Patrick Stewart - Professor Xavier *Tara Strong - Firestar, Polaris, Squrriel Girl, Dagger, X-23 *Nicole Sullivan - Songbird *Keith Szarabajka - Bastion *George Takei - Mandarin, Silver Samurai, Ancient One *James Arnold Taylor - Magneto, Blastaar, Iceman, Wizard, Silver Surfer, Winter Soldier *Gina Torres - Hellcat *Tasia Valenza - Spider-Woman, Tigra *Jim Ward - Baron Strucker, Colossus, Henry Peter Gyrich, Guardian *Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost, Maria Hill, Enchantress, Jane Foster, Valkyrie, Snowbird, Karnillia *Rick D. Wasserman - Thor, Bullseye, Absorbing Man, Surtur, Sandman, Executioner *Michael T. Wiess - Dormammu *Gary Anthony Williams - Thanos, Luke Cage, Thunderball, Ymir, Chemistro *Travis Willingham - Rhino, Hercules, Mastermind, Sabretooth, Volstagg, Werewolf By Night *Thomas F. Wilson - Hawkeye, Electro *Wally Wingert - Mr. Fantastic, Henry Pym *Dave Wittenberg - Vision, Archangel, Doc Samson, Wyatt Wingfoot *Marc Worden - Iron Man Crew *Charlie Adler - Voice Director *Christopher Drake - Composer